


Spider-Kippen

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: TJ would consider himself to be Spider-Man’s biggest fan. After seeing Far From Home, he gets too emotional and doesn’t seem to know how to handle his feelings. When he eats ice cream with Cyrus, they seem to calm down with a special type of kiss from a certain Spider-Man movie.





	Spider-Kippen

It feels like a Mariah Carey song as TJ and Cyrus walk out of the movie theatre, so many emotions. TJ’s face is a mix of frustration and sadness, even if it seems impossible to feel those two emotions at the same time. Cyrus keeps a poker face as he eats from the popcorn bucket TJ is holding. 

Cyrus finally takes a look at his boyfriend for the first since since leaving the theatre. He had never seen him this worked up, not even when the whole student trial event was completely pointless. Along with a few tears building up, TJ’s face contains a scrunched up nose and mouth combination that might cause wrinkles, along with a few tears building up. 

Who knew the new Spider-Man movie could have this effect on someone. Sure, it’s a fantastic movie that knows how to pull all the emotional strings one has, but all at the same time? That’s next level artwork. 

As Cyrus’ hand reaches out for another handful of popcorn, TJ went through the ending of the movie again and slammed the bucket down. The popcorn managed to form a circle around them. Both boys stopped in their place. Onlookers took note, but kept moving along. 

TJ shook his head as if he was both in denial and shock. His overreactions and expressions, also paired with his level of shooketh, could make people think that he’s been watching too many Shane Dawson videos. He has, but that’s not the issue at hand. 

“I can’t believe it.” TJ says softly, barely audible. He holds his hands to the middle of his chest. They’re shaking a little. Open hands slowly turn to fists and he slams them on the top part of his legs. “The audacity of it all! Peter is such a sweet and soft boy that deserves the world! AAAAAHHHH!”

More onlookers noticed and stopped to stare. TJ attempts to buff up to scare them off, but he’s such a soft boy like Peter Parker that it comes off as more adorable than threatening. Knowing that he wasn’t going to do anything, the people went on their way, but make comments. 

Cyrus steps in front of his boyfriend. He takes ahold of his head with one hand and turns it so that they are making eye contact. With the other hand, he caresses the left side. Starting at his hair, maneuvering behind the ear, then down the jawline reaching his chin. 

From where they’re standing, the shade from the ceiling covers half of TJ’s face. The other half is brightened from the sun. His hair flows like flowers in a field because of the slight breeze. His outfit consists of tight jeans, a leather jacket, and a plain white shirt. Combine all of that with the facial expressions and you have a contender of a cover model for one of those fragrance commercials.

Cyrus caresses his face again. He smiles a little and he leans in closer. “TJ, first of all, I do not appreciate that you dropped the popcorn. It costs four dollars and fifty-eight cents and I wasn’t finished yet. Second, calm down, baby. It’s just movie.”

All TJ manages to do is gasp his lungs out. His face stands frozen for a second. He looks his boyfriend up and down, as if examining him to make sure he’s alright. “Blasphemy! It is not just a movie, it is Marvel!”

“Do you hear yourself?”

“Yes I do. And Spider-Man is my favorite superhero of all time and will be until the dawn of infinity, war. And Tom Holland is bae, change my mind. No, wait, you can’t. Him and I are endgame.”

Placing a hand on his hip, and shifting his weight on one side, Cyrus checks out TJ from head to toe. “What about us? I thought we are endgame? Remember what happened on the bench?”

TJ rubs the back of his neck. His cheeks turn red. “I love you, Underdog. You know what I mean. My celebrity endgame that I know will never happen, but I can dream. But it doesn’t matter because you’re all that I need. You’re my real endgame and the love of my life. You’re the peanut butter to my jelly. The Power to my Ranger. The Kool to my Aid.”

“Awe.” Cyrus leans in closer and gives a soft kiss on TJ’s cheek. TJ blinks rapidly as he blushes harder. “And you’re the ice to my cream. Speaking of which, you promised ice cream at your place at the movie.”

“Let’s get going then.”

At TJ’s house, the boys are on the kitchen. A mess that they know would get them in trouble is covering the counter. Chocolate sauce, sprinkles, bits of melted ice cream, and cherry stems make up the majority of the mess. They didn’t have intentions of cleaning it now because they just wanted to eat and spend time together. However, they had to clean it before TJ’s parents come home or else they wouldn’t be able to hang out for a week. They shrug their shoulders and put those thoughts at the back of their mind. 

Upstairs, they enter TJ’s room. Cyrus takes the swivel desk chair. TJ climbs to the top bunk of his bunk bed. He has had this bed since he was five. Although he doesn’t have any siblings to share it with, he pitched a fit for it and never outgrew it. He enjoys feeling on top of the world and liked to hang off the side. Obviously he would secure himself on the railings. Falling off and injuring himself would cause Cyrus to enter a panicked state that TJ hates to see. 

Taking a bite of the blueberry ice cream, Cyrus spins himself in the chair. He spins and kicks off to the center of the room. He lands center of the left side of the bunk bed. 

Even though he has been here before, Cyrus just noticed all the Spider-Man items. The bedsheets, pillow case, plush dolls of the hero, and even LEGO sets. “You really love Spider-Man.” 

TJ eats some of his lemon ice cream and nods. “Have been since I was a kid.” He looks around his room, feeling down all of a sudden. “You must think I’m such a dork.”

Cyrus shakes his head, nearly causing whiplash. He stands up and sets the bowl on the bedside table. He approached the rail and grabs ahold of it. “Never. I think it’s awesome that you’re passionate about something.”

“You know what else I’m passionate about?”

“What?”

TJ adjusts himself so now he’s lying on his stomach. He props his head up on his hands, then bopping Cyrus on the nose. “You.”

This time Cyrus is the one blushing. 

“And,” TJ continues. “I want to try something with you.”

“What is it?”

TJ moves closer to the edge. Grabbing the railing, TJ turns around and throws the top half of his body over, causing Cyrus to gasp and look away in fear. 

Cyrus looks back at his boyfriend and sighs in relief. TJ has his knees locked on the railing as he hangs down from the top bunk. 

“I want to try the kiss from the original movies.”

“Could’ve said so before nearly giving me a heart attack.” Cyrus says as he tries to get his breathing back on track. 

“Sorry, I was really excited.”

Cyrus moves in and is directly in front of TJ’s upside down face. Both are smiling and laughing like they were being tickled. 

Cyrus couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing TJ looks like this. His hair gravitating down looks like grass, but better. The leather jacket he’s wearing is attempting to fall off. However, his shirt stays in place because it’s tucked into his jeans. The sun shines through the window and radiates a ring of light surrounding TJ’s body. He looks golden. Perfect description of who TJ Kippen really is. 

TJ holds out his hands and grabs both sides of Cyrus’ face, pulling him in even closer to the pint their noses are touching. They close their eyes and adjust their faces. Now, lips are touching. They kiss longer than they have before. 

This time feels different. In a good way. More passionate and soft at the same time. The sun shines harder causing the light to warm their bodies. They run their hands through each other’s hair, somehow soothing whatever nerves they had. 

Pulling away, their smiles softened, but were still strong. TJ kicks off and flips off the bed. He holds Cyrus’ face. Cyrus holds his. At the same time, they manage to say the same thing. 

“I love you 3000.”


End file.
